celebrityversefandomcom-20200213-history
How to Use Wikia
Anyone can edit this wiki and improve page content, start or continue discussions, ask and answer questions, share news, share gossip, monitor and protect content, create profiles, add pictures, share online names and places or just hang out. Rules of Editing # Edit in good faith - Wikia editors help build knowledge and a friendly environment. If your intentions are good, you will have no problems. It is also good manners to communicate, the best way to do this is usually to leave an edit summary. # Give adequate credit - It is easy to provide a link as respect to original work found during research. # Don't advertise - Providing links to products that you personally gain profit on is outlawed. As such, providing links for informational purpose is a fine line. Wikia owns this site, respect their right to provide their approved advertisement as they see fit. Using the Wiki for Sharing Without creating an account, you can create forums or answer them. You can create a free personal account, giving you access to Wikia sharing features. # Profile page - Your personal profile page can contain any information you want. From pictures to a list of games you play and names you play with. # Blog posts - You gain access to create personal blog posts to share any information you want. These are permanent storage for you. # Message wall - Your personal message wall for others to share directly with you. # Personal pages - Your profile url becomes a doorway to infinite web page storage. See below for details. # Add blocking - When logged in, adds are severely limited except for the main page. Creating Personal Pages Some pages (such as storing links you like) should not be done on the main pages of the wiki. You have infinite personal pages to store whatever information you wish. Personal pages and profiles (called user space) are regarded as under the users autonomous control and all respect is expected accordingly. To create a new personal page, simply go to your profile and add /(name of personal page) to the end of your profile url. Navigating to the new url will allow you to create a personal page. The new page name will look like this: celebrityverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:(your profile name)/(name of personal page) Advanced Editor Tools The most important tool of all is the edit button. This allows you to look at the page and see all code used. If you don't publish, there is no changes in the page but you can learn the code that way. This helps when you don't have code memorized and you can just copy what other pages are doing. Everyone has a personal toolbar on a wikia. The history button (bottom left) is by far the most useful of these. You can check every revision of every page but usually just the last couple revisions are important. Past revisions are like snapshots of previous versions of the page. If you are looking at a past revision, you can edit it and "revert" the page to that former state by hitting publish without changing anything.